


Drunk on you (and vodka)

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kise, Drunk Sex, Kise being a drunken bimbo, M/M, Rimming, Top Kagami, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: The drunken sex Kagami and Kise had in the bathtub in 'Reasons why excessive alcohol is both good and bad'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I said I wanted to write Kagakise porn so I did it. 
> 
> Warning u now this is awful because I have mild writer's block atm and I was seriously struggling to write this. 
> 
> You don't need to have read the related story but it might help if you do. You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8274367

“Kurokocchi! You came!” Kise exclaimed, throwing himself on the shorter boy.

 

Kuroko gently patted his back for a moment before wriggling away. “Yes, of course, Kise-kun,” he said with a smile.

 

“And you brought Kagamicchi!” Kise said, next jumping on Kagami.

 

“Hey, whoa!” Kagami yelled as he was knocked back.

 

“Kise-kun, have you been drinking?” Kuroko asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

 

“Well yeah, a little. It’s a party! We’re here to have fun!” the blonde said, finally letting go of Kagami. “Come in! Are the rest of Seirin coming?”

 

“Yes, they’re coming later,” Kuroko answered.

 

“Yaaay!”

 

Kise pushed his two friends through the house and into the kitchen where the supplies of alcohol were.

 

“Here, here, get something to drink!” he said. He then left them to serve themselves and went back out to the lounge room to talk to people.

 

As the night went on, more people arrived, and eventually most of the students from all the other Miracle’s schools were there. Kise kept walking around the house and talking to everyone, as a good host should. Though he was becoming increasingly drunk. It was mostly his own doing, but occasionally some of his equally drunk friends would get him new drinks, and being the polite person he was, he wasn’t going to turn them down.

 

“Kagamicchiiii,” he said, extending the last syllable as he draped himself over the Seirin ace. He had gone into the kitchen to get another drink and Kise had followed him.

 

“What is it, Kise?” Kagami asked, his words slurring a little. His Japanese became a bit clumsy when he was drunk, but Kise was used to listening to Hayakawa so he could understand him fine still.

 

“Are you having fuuuun?”

 

“Yeah, you throw good parties,” Kagami said.

 

He turned around in Kise’s arms so they were facing each other, and Kise smiled lazily up at him. Since he was slouching a little he seemed slightly shorter than usual, and in his drunken state it felt like Kagami was unusually tall. He suddenly jumped up on his toes and kissed Kagami’s nose. Kise giggled, still hanging off him.

 

“Ah what the hell are you doing?” Kagami said, and Kise saw that he was blushing. Though maybe it was just the alcohol.

 

“Havin’ fun!” Kise said. He squeezed his arms around Kagami and nuzzled at his neck.

 

“H-Hey,” Kagami said as if he wanted Kise to stop, but he didn’t push him away. Actually he was rubbing his hands over Kise’s back.

 

“We need more alcohol!” Kise said, jumping up suddenly. “Let’s do shots!”

 

“What!? That’s probably a bad idea.”

 

“WE’RE DOING IT KAGAMICCHI! Here I have this.”

 

Kise pulled a bottle of vodka out of one of the kitchen cabinets, and grabbed a couple of shot glasses from the bench.

 

“I don’t know, Kise…”

 

“DRINK THE SHOT! Or are you a chicken?”

 

“I’m not a chicken! Gimme that!”

 

Kise giggled as Kagami downed it. The redhead screwed up his face when he sat the shot glass down.

 

“Okay, you next.”

 

“Watch and learn,” Kise said with a grin. He filled up his own glass and the picked it up, throwing his head back and swallowing the alcohol, barely even tasting it.

 

“We need chasers,” Kagami said, sticking his tongue out and scowling from the taste of the vodka.

 

“Weakling!” Kise giggled. But he still went to the fridge and got out a carton of orange juice. He handed it to Kagami. “Here.”

 

“You don’t mind me drinking straight from this?” Kagami asked.

 

“Eh, whatever. More shots, more shots!”

 

Kise ended up drinking some of the orange juice as well, and he wasn’t even thinking that they were sharing a drink because by this point he was too plastered to think about anything. They ended up sitting on the floor rather than standing at the island, Kise was way too drunk to be able to stand without swaying. He looped his arms around Kagami’s neck again.

 

“Kagamicchiiiii,” he said. “I like you a lot.”

 

“Yeah I like you too, Kise,” Kagami slurred back, resting a hand on Kise’s waist and rubbing slightly.

 

Kise felt warm all over. He had goosebumps on his skin from Kagami touching him. He wanted Kagami’s hand underneath his shirt, so he grabbed it and slid it up underneath his clothes. Kagami didn’t stop him, just going along with it, and he started to rub the soft skin of Kise’s slender waist. Kise moaned a little against Kagami’s neck.

 

“Kagamicchi,” he murmured, looking up at the other boy’s face.

 

Kagami was staring at him too. Kise tugged him down by the back of his neck until their lips were touching. For a moment it was just a simple, innocent kiss, but then Kise wanted more, and apparently so did Kagami. They started moving their lips together, tongues meeting and saliva messily dripping down their chins. Kise climbed forward, into Kagami’s lap, and he ground his hips down slightly, making Kagami groan. Kise really had no idea what the hell he was doing, he was just going with what he felt. And Kagami felt nice.

 

“Ahh, Kagamicchi,” he gasped when they pulled apart minutes later. “We should go to my room.”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Kagami said, nodding.

 

Kise climbed off him and helped pull him up, and the pair stumbled awkwardly down the hall and up the stairs. Kise fell over on the stairs, and he started giggling hysterically, until Kagami lifted him up over his shoulder.

 

“Where’s your room?” he asked when they were at the top of the stairs.

 

“Third door,” Kise said, still giggling a little.

 

He bounced slightly as Kagami walked, and he was honestly having the best time of his young life. Kagami stopped when he reached the door.

 

“I think we better find somewhere else,” he said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Sounds like your room is occupied.”

 

“Wha-?” Kise said dumbly. Then he got it. “Ohh! Hehehe! Okay my parents’ room. Next door.”

 

When that turned out to be a no go as well, Kagami sat Kise back down on his feet.

  
  
“What now?” he asked. He was fidgeting slightly, Kise hoped it was because he wanted the same thing.

 

“Um, there’s a bathtub in the bathroom downstairs?” he suggested. “It’s really big!”

 

“Okay,” Kagami nodded. He smirked. “Do you want me to carry you again?”

 

“I can walk!” Kise huffed. He grabbed Kagami by the wrist again and pulled him downstairs.

 

No one seemed to notice another two drunk people walking by, not that Kise would have cared if they had. He was on a mission right now. He was determined. He pulled Kagami into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Then he turned around and threw himself at Kagami again. They started kissing heavily, and Kise moved his hands to start stripping Kagami of his clothes. They fumbled with buttons awkwardly, but they managed to get everything off. Kagami lifted Kise off his feet, hooking his thighs around his waist, and he carried him over and stepped into the bath. He sat Kise down and leaned over him, kissing him hungrily. Kise was already ridiculously turned on, just at the thought of how he wanted this to go. He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Kagami’s cock, delighted to find he was already hard as well.

 

“Kagamicchi is such a pervert,” he said with a giggle.

 

“You’re the one who wanted this,” Kagami replied gruffly.

 

“You don’t want it?”

 

“Well yeah, but-”

 

Kise giggled again. “Kagamicchi is such a pervert.”

 

Kagami growled, and he rolled Kise over, pulling him up so he was on his hands and knees. Kise tried to look over his shoulder, but he couldn’t really see much from this angle, and he wanted to turn around and kiss Kagami again when suddenly hands were gripping his cheeks and spreading them, and there was a wet press between them. Kise moaned loudly, leaning down so his face was pressed against the cold porcelain. Kagami sloppily licked over his entrance, dipping inside and pulling out then repeating. Kise felt wrecked already, sweat dripping down his back, and he pushed up on Kagami’s face a little, wanting him to go deeper. Kagami responded by just sucking hard, and Kise whimpered, his nails scratching at the cold surface of the bath.

 

“Kaga-cchi!” he moaned, feeling tears in his eyes.

  
Kagami moved back, and Kise was finally able to breathe again. He panted for a few moments, and then he felt Kagami’s fingers sliding over his wet hole. He gasped, and Kagami slid one inside him, gently rubbing his walls. Kise moaned again, and he spread his legs a little wider to make it easier. Kagami added a second finger, spreading them apart and sliding in and out.

  
“Kagamicchi,” he gasped. “Go a little higher.” Kagami did as he said, and he pressed against Kise’s spot, making the blonde cry out, his toes curling. “There! There, there! Keep doing that!”

 

Kagami did, continued to stroke the spot, his other hand rubbing over the small of Kise’s back. His large hands fit perfectly over the back of Kise’s hip, his thumb digging into the dimples of his lower back and holding him in place. Kise moaned, rolling his hips slightly. He was trembling, and sweat was dripping off his face onto the porcelain beneath him.

 

“Kagamicchi,” he moaned. “Please, I need you to fuck me _now_.”

 

“Okay,” Kagami said, sliding his fingers out.

 

Kise heard him spit into his palm, and then there was something slick and solid pressing against his ass. He felt Kagami press into him slightly, and he moaned deeply, pushing back to try to urge him further.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Kagami said, and his voice sounded kind of strained.

 

“I don’t care, Kagamicchi! I’m drunk as shit, it won’t even hurt! Just hurry up and fuck me, _please_!”

 

Kagami didn’t need any more than that, and he grunted as he thrust into Kise hard. The blonde moaned again, arching his back slightly and pushing Kagami deeper. He whimpered as the redhead’s cock brushed against his prostate. It stung a little, but it quickly faded as Kagami started to move. At first he was a little careful, but he abandoned that pretty quickly, ending up fucking Kise hard and deep, sliding against his spot expertly with each thrust and effectively turning Kise into a moaning, quivering mess.

 

“Ka- mi- cchi- _ahh_!” the blonde moaned brokenly. He gripped the edge of the bathtub, pressing his chest against the side for much needed support.

 

“Kise, god, fuck,” Kagami panted, holding Kise’s hips tightly. He ran one hand down to the blonde’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh gently.

 

Suddenly he pulled out, and Kise whined in displeasure. Kagami flipped him around and then sat back, tugging Kise forward into his lap. The blonde eagerly climbed onto him, seating himself back on Kagami’s dick and moaning wantonly at the feeling of being filled. He slid his arms around Kagami’s neck and started to bounce on his lap, meanwhile Kagami started attacking his neck and shoulders, biting and sucking wherever he could reach. Kise moved a hand between them to start jerking himself off, still raising his hips up and down steadily. Kagami dug his fingers into Kise’s backside, helping by rolling his hips up a little.

  
“Aahh, Kagamicchi,” Kise panted. “I’m close.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Kagami said.

 

He lifted Kise up, setting him down on his back, and he thrust into him again, making the blonde practically scream. Kagami brushed against his spot again, and a violent shiver ran through Kise as he came a second later, cum splashing across his chest. His body relaxed a little, though he still squeezed around Kagami every few seconds, trying to coax him along as well. Kagami groaned against his neck a minute later, and Kise felt warmth spilling into him, and because he was so drunk he didn’t even care, it felt _nice_ even. For a moment Kagami just panted, catching his breath, then he pulled out and lifted Kise up, sitting back and tugging the blonde against his chest. Kise was thoroughly exhausted. He settled back against Kagami, and he fell asleep to the other boy stroking his hip gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Aoakakuro threesome. Hot diggity. I have no idea how I'm gonna do that.


End file.
